mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
UFC 52
UFC 52: Couture vs. Liddell 2 was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship on April 16, 2005, at the MGM Grand Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. The event was broadcast live on pay-per-view in the United States and Canada, and later released on DVD. History Headlining the card were the coaches of The Ultimate Fighter, Randy Couture and Chuck Liddell. At the time, it was the highest-grossing UFC event ever at the live gate, with $2,575,450 in ticket sales.http://boxing.nv.gov/MMAgates.htm Dan "The Beast" Severn was inducted into the UFC Hall of Fame at this event. The total fighter payroll for UFC 52 was $519,500.http://www.ivansblog.com/2005/05/mixed-martial-arts-fighter-salaries.html The rematch bout between Matt Hughes and Frank Trigg for the Welterweight Title is current President of the UFC, Dana White's favorite match of not just UFC fights, but all MMA fights in general. Results Preliminary Card *'Heavyweight Bout: Mike van Arsdale vs. John Marsh' :Van Arsdale wins by unanimous decision. All three judges scored the bout 29-28 for Van Arsdale. *'Middleweight Bout: Patrick Côté vs. Joe Doerksen' :Doerksen wins by submission (rear naked choke) at 2:35 of round three. Doerksen entered the card as a late replacement for Lee Murray, who pulled out due to travel complications. http://www.mmaringreport.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=110&Itemid=48 *'Middleweight Bout: Ivan Salaverry vs. Joe Riggs' :Salaverry wins by submission (triangle choke) at 2:42 of round one. Main Card *'Welterweight Bout: Georges St-Pierre vs. Jason Miller' :St-Pierre wins by unanimous decision. All three judges scored the bout 30-27. This fight was originally scheduled for UFC 48, but Miller was tending to legal problems at the time. http://www.ufc.com/index.cfm?fa=news.detail&gid=1139&pid=337 *'Middleweight Bout: Matt Lindland vs. Travis Lutter' :Lindland wins by submission (guillotine choke) at 3:13 of round two. *'Welterweight Championship Bout: Matt Hughes © vs. Frank Trigg' :Hughes wins by submission (rear naked choke) at 4:05 of round one. *'Light Heavyweight Bout: Renato Sobral vs. Travis Wiuff' :Sobral wins by submission (armbar) at :24 of round two. *'Light Heavyweight Championship Bout: Randy Couture © vs. Chuck Liddell' :Liddell wins by knockout (punch) at 2:03 of round one. Liddell becomes the UFC Light Heavyweight champion. Fighter Payouts Randy Couture: $150,000 ($150,000 to fight; win bonus would have been $75,000) Chuck Liddell: $140,000 ($70,000 to fight; $70,000 to win) Matt Hughes: $110,000 ($55,000 to fight; $55,000 to win) Matt Lindland: $20,000 ($10,000 to fight; $10,000 to win) Renato "Babalu" Sobral: $20,000 ($10,000 to fight; $10,000 to win) Georges St-Pierre: $18,000 ($9,000 to fight; $9,000 to win) Frank Trigg: $14,000 Patrick Cote: $10,000 Mike Van Arsdale: $10,000 ($5,000 to fight; $5,000 to win) Ivan Salaverry: $8,000 ($4,000 to fight; $4,000 to win) Joe Riggs: $4,000 Travis Lutter: $4,000 Joe Doerksen: $4,000 ($2,000 to fight; $2,000 to win) Travis Wiuff: $3,000 John Marsh: $2,500 Jason Miller: $2,000 Total Fighter Payouts: $519,500 References Sources *UFC 52: Couture vs. Liddell 2 Results on Sherdog.com *"Ultimate Fighting Championship Cards" on Wrestling Information Archives *UFC PPV Buys Explode in 2006 (includes information on UFC 52's PPV buyrate) *Fighter Salaries for UFC 52 Category:2005 in mixed martial arts Category:Sports in the Las Vegas metropolitan area ja:UFC 52 no:UFC 52